


Magic Hands

by TigStripe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexual Tommy Merlyn, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sickfic, college aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: After a long week of school (see: Monday afternoon), Oliver feels a little run down and needs a little pick-me-up. Enter Tommy, complete with hot lady friend suited to Oliver's tastes.





	Magic Hands

The evening sunlight filtered in through the foyer windows in the Queen estate, illuminating the wooden walls ablaze in a feverish orange as Oliver closed the front door behind him. He sighed, dragging his backpack on the ground behind him as he headed for the stairs. It was a Monday, already reaching that point in the week that “higher learning” started to take its toll. Add to that the ridiculous party he’d been to that previous weekend over at Tommy’s place, and he was still trying to recover. He ran a hand through his hair as he reached the top of the stairs, fatigue fighting to even allow him that much.

“Oliver?” Oliver’s mother called from the foyer. “Freshen up, dear, Tommy is on his way over. He says he’s bringing a friend.”

“Kay.” It was all he could manage to eke out loud enough for his mother to hear. He trudged his way to his room, throwing his backpack in a corner and collapsing face-down onto his huge, luxurious bed. Three deep breaths in, and he could feel his consciousness slipping away.

Not that the solitude lasted.

Before Oliver knew what was happening, something jarred him awake. He felt something slapping his still fully clothed ass repeatedly. Or  _ someone. _

“Mm, Tommy, not right now,” he muttered almost directly into his comforter. “I’m too tired.”

“C’mon, Ollie, get up,” his best friend ordered. The smile on his face was audible. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

Oliver rolled enough onto his side to glare down the bed at Tommy, who was standing next to a dazzlingly beautiful young woman in a tight party dress. “Who’s that?” Oliver asked, unimpressed.

“This is my friend Kaylee,” Tommy replied with a grin as bright as the sun. “When I told her that tomorrow was your birthday, she begged me to introduce you.” He slapped at Oliver’s leg some more, trying to encourage some enthusiasm.

Kaylee’s smile was as beautiful as the rest of her, but Oliver rolled back onto his front, causing her smile to disappear. Tommy gave her a slightly worried look before moving to the head of the bed and leaning down to Oliver.

“Hey.” Tommy pulled at Oliver’s shoulder until the two were glaring at each other in the shadow of Oliver’s hair. “I brought you a friend to celebrate your birthday with. Aren’t you at least going to say hello?”

Oliver pulled away from Tommy and collapsed back into his comforter. “I’m not in the mood, Tommy.”

“Hm.” Tommy crossed his arms as he surveyed Oliver’s motionless body splayed out on the bed. “Looks like Oliver’s feeling a little under the weather.” He gave Kaylee a little shrug. “I guess you’ll just have to head home.”

Kaylee put a defiant hand on her hip. “You made me go home and primp, just to be sent home?”

Before answering, Tommy pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her. “That’s for cab fare to get home, and a little more to treat yourself. Sorry for the trouble.”

“Well, I guess that’s okay, then,” Kaylee replied, gazing down at the mark in her hand. She flashed a smile back at Oliver - or rather, at the shapely butt facing her - and made a small giggle. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Queen. Maybe some other time.”

Oliver replied by vaguely lifting a few fingers, not bothering to move anything else.

“Let me show you out,” Tommy insisted, taking Kaylee gently by the arm. “I’ll be right back, Ollie.”

“Mmf.” The response was...less than enthusiastic.

The room fell into silence, and Oliver felt sleep incoming once more. As before, just as he had slipped away, he was jarred awake - this time, by Tommy launching himself onto the bed alongside his friend.

“Ollie.”

Oliver turned his head away from Tommy, who poked him on the back of the neck.

“Ollie.”

No response. The poking intensified with a second hand.

“Oliver.”

Oliver grumbled, but still didn’t move.

The poking stopped, much to Oliver’s enjoyment. After a moment, he felt the soft press of lips against the nape of his neck.

“Hey. You okay?”

Tommy’s voice had completely shifted. He was no longer pressing for a reaction, but instead sounded genuinely concerned. He whispered his words, choosing them carefully.

“I have to say, I’m a little worried.”

Oliver smiled to himself before turning over and facing Tommy, whose face was unreasonably close to his own. He certainly looked concerned, with that little furrow his eyebrows did and his steely gray eyes darting between Oliver’s. This was the  _ real _ Tommy Merlyn.

“I’m okay,” Oliver said through a soft smile. “Just exhausted.”

Tommy propped himself up onto his elbows and grinned down at him. “Too exhausted for some fun, huh? That’s rare for you.”

“Mm.” Oliver closed his eyes, relishing in the softness of the comforter beneath him. “She was pretty, too.”

“She’ll be back,” Tommy assured him. He maneuvered his way to a sitting position perpendicular to Oliver, his knees pressing up against Oliver’s flank. “Here.” He placed his hands firmly on the broad expanse of Oliver’s torso and began to knead into him. 

Oliver immediately moaned in approval, shifting to be as flat as he could manage for his masseur, allowing Tommy to dig a little deeper with his fingertips into the hard flesh beneath the shirt. Although neither of them had been particularly interested in sports, they’d both worked hard to achieve the bodies they had - bodies that were the envy of many and the subjects of lust for even more.

“Were you going to hang around?” Oliver managed to ask between gasps and moans. Tommy was struggling with some of the tension in Oliver’s lower back - how long had it been since Oliver had seen a real masseuse?

“What? No. We have a rule, you know that.”

“No threesomes,” Oliver agreed as Tommy leaned into his lower traps. “We always wind up leaving the third person out.”

“Not that I wouldn’t say no if asked.” Tommy chuckled. “It’s taking everything I’ve got not to strip you down right here and now.”

“Who says you shouldn’t?” Oliver asked, half-asleep.

“You tease. You’re barely awake.”

“It’s your magic hands putting me to sleep.” Oliver laughed into the comforter, joined by Tommy overhead.

“Do you want to take off your shirt so I can really dig in?” Tommy asked.

Oliver murmured something, but it was completely intelligible.

“What was that?”

Without answering, Oliver reached down and squirmed his way out of his shirt without lifting himself up off of the bed, revealing the marvelous landscape of his barren torso for Tommy to drink in. His shoulders and neck were red, like he was embarrassed.

“You okay, Ollie?”

His response was a nod as Oliver rolled onto his side so his body was facing toward Tommy. Tommy’s eyes traveled down that chiseled physique, following the contours of his chest and abs down into his well-fitting jeans, straight to-

Tommy laughed. “Someone’s happy.”

“Magic hands, man.”

Tommy leaned forward and brought Oliver’s face up to meet his own in a deep, lingering kiss that led to Oliver turning onto his back, his hands cupping his friend’s face. Tommy reached down at stroked Oliver through his jeans, the impressive mound twitching under his touch. With his free hand, Tommy reached up and rubbed Oliver’s muscled torso up and down, tracing many lines across his body. Oliver hummed into Tommy’s mouth as their hands moved across one another’s body, taking in every bump and curve they could find.

Finally, Tommy pulled away and looked down at a flushed Oliver. “You okay?” He grabbed Oliver’s length through his jeans, issuing a small grunt and pressed lips from the other. He wasn’t used to being quite this -  _ submissive _ wasn’t quite the word, but it was the way he felt. “Still feeling tired?”

When Oliver didn’t say anything, he leaned down next to his ear and whispered, “What do you want me to do to you, Oliver Queen?” He then kissed Oliver’s ear and neck as he moaned in response.

Oliver’s hands reached up and pushed down on the top of Tommy’s head, guiding his nose to be solidly between his pecs. Tommy chuckled as Oliver’s breathing became heavier. “Use your words,” Tommy said with a sly smirk, making his way to Oliver’s collarbone. Oliver’s pressure strengthened, trying to guide Tommy away from his face.

“Suck me,” Oliver whispered, his eyes pleading.

“Okay, okay.” Tommy lifted himself up and reached up for a kiss before smiling down at Oliver. “You can be lazy today, but you owe me. Deal?”

A slight chuckle. “Deal.”

Tommy sat up completely, shucking his top and tossing it across the room. He rubbed his slightly fuzzier chest up and down with a wink and a grin to Oliver, who laughed, reaching up for a feel himself. Tommy allowed him to play with his chest hair and his nipple for a moment, moaning with the latter, before moving to the foot of the bed.

Tommy repositioned Oliver’s legs a little, allowing his feet to dangle over the edge of the bed as he undid the man’s belt and jeans. With a little effort, they managed to wriggle Oliver’s jeans off, leaving the obscenely full boxer briefs on. This was Tommy’s favorite part.

Leaning down, Tommy ran his lips over the solid extension of cock underneath the fabric, from base to tip, breathing lightly as he did so. Oliver moaned at the heat and the light tickle, his length twitching in anticipation. One hand gripped the comforter while the other found Tommy’s hair, running through it absently as he hoped to lose himself in the moment. Tommy smiled to himself, aware of the power he now had over his best friend.

Tommy kissed the tip of the still-covered cock, issuing a twitch in response. Another kiss to the shaft, and a third to the base, bringing his mouth to hover above the lower, still sizable mound involving the rest of Oliver’s equipment. He reached up and cupped them in the palm of his hand as best he could through the fabric of Oliver’s underwear, tickling and pulling on them with a curious glance up to his friend’s face. Oliver moaned, his eyes closed, his head lolling to one side, his free hand running up and down his abs and drifting up to his nipple, which it tweaked absently.

It was time to get a little more serious. Tommy reached in and worked the briefs’ pouch, carefully extracting Oliver while leaving his underwear on. His balls hung down almost to the comforter, hefty and virile, while the throbbing, veined shaft of his sizable cock reached up past the band on his underwear, up near his navel and to the left just a little. Tommy loved Oliver’s cock - it was big and thick, with a prominent vein running up the right side. He’d had more than a few penises in his life, but Tommy would always prefer his friend’s the most.

Tommy ran a finger lightly up the exposed length of Oliver’s shaft, feeling the solidity and warmth as it traveled. There was a slight hitch in the man’s breathing from somewhere else on the bed as Tommy leaned in and teased the underside of the head with his tongue. There was a more severe pulling sensation as Oliver’s grip tightened on Tommy’s hair, causing the latter to grin.

“Would you look at that,” Tommy mused, sending another finger up and down Oliver’s length as he spoke. “My, my, my.” He leaned in a kissed Oliver’s tip, his tongue lingering around the edge of his cock as he pulled back. As he tried to lift his head up again, Oliver’s hand pushed down on it, sending the man’s nose into the base of his cock. Tommy chuckled into the well-groomed pubes. “Someone’s eager.”

“Just shut up and suck me already.” Despite his aggressive words, Oliver’s voice was pleading. He was too proud to admit that he was enjoying the teasing.

Cupping Oliver’s balls in one hand, Tommy reached up and took the base with the other, positioning the considerable length straight up, pointing at his face. A drop of precum slid down the head, signaling just how ready Oliver really was. With one final tease of his tongue, Tommy lapped at the slit and dove onto the head, issuing a grunt from his friend.

While he was certainly no slouch at oral, Tommy knew things were different with Oliver. They’d been experimenting together since they were fourteen or fifteen, and there were  _ certain things _ they each knew about one another. While his tongue ran over Oliver’s glans with rather powerful flicks of his tongue whenever he could, the hand on the base of his cock ran up and down, twisting in the increasing slick from their rather careless abandon. Despite having to share space on the cock with his mouth, Tommy’s hand had plenty of distance to cover, a testament to his friend’s size. Oliver moaned, arching his back and twisting his hands into the comforter as Tommy tugged on his balls none too gently. The sensations were overwhelming, filling Oliver with a sense of excitement he rarely experienced with the various women he brought home. He felt his cock twitching in Tommy’s mouth, pulsing almost in time with his hand’s vigorous gripping.

God, the things this man was doing to him.

Oliver wanted to tell him to keep going, but instead, all he could get out were some gasps and a “Tommy” before collapsing into more moans. He reached up and shoved the back of his hand against his own mouth, trying to muffle himself - after all, Thea could be wandering the halls for whatever reason, and this was certainly not something she needed to hear.

Tommy came up for air for a moment, kissing the tip of the penis beneath him before grinning up at his friend. “Everything okay up there, pal?” The only response he got was a hand pushing his head back down onto his friend’s length. He laughed in his throat as Oliver’s cock filled his mouth again, twitching in anticipation.

This continued for several minutes, Tommy’s head moving up and down against the motion of his hand further down Oliver’s length in time. At one point, there was an attempted deep throat, but Tommy never was quite able to master that technique - the coughing around Oliver’s cock was both laughable and alluring at the same time. Tommy pulled himself off long enough to catch his breath, laughing down at his object of affection with full knowledge that, despite some women being able to take Oliver to the hilt, Tommy knew they had nothing on his know-how about his friend’s  _ preferences. _

“You okay?” Oliver asked. He sounded winded, like he was the one doing all the work.

“Nah, I’m good. You’re just big.”

Oliver squirmed at the compliment. He loved hearing women compliment him, but when it came from Tommy, it felt  _ different _ for some reason. More sincere. He gave an uncertain smile as Tommy went back down on him.

Despite knowing  _ exactly _ how to get Oliver off, Tommy found himself struggling to bring him to climax. After a few more minutes of repeated attempting of such, he looked up at his friend with a little concern. “Hey, you feeling okay?”

Oliver, still a little light-headed, just chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, I’m still just tired.”

“Well, you’re lasting a bit longer than usual,” Tommy observed. “My jaw is starting to get sore.”

The only response he got was a laugh before going back to it.

Oliver was responsive, but Tommy just couldn’t get him to finish. Finally, his jaw creaking a little, Tommy sat up and put a hand on Oliver’s forehead. “Okay, pal. You’re not just tired, you’re  _ sick. _ No wonder I can’t get you to cum.”

Oliver had already leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the euphoria evaporating. The memory of that pleasure was disappearing too fast - Tommy was probably right. “Well, fuck.”

“Nope. No fuck.” Tommy helped put Oliver’s subsiding erection back into his underwear before standing back up at the side of the bed. “Let’s put you to bed. C’mon.”

“Mmmfine,” Oliver slurred stubbornly, curling up on top of the covers.

“You are not. Get over here.” Tommy pulled back the comforter and patted the bed near the pillows. “Hup hup, buddy.”

Oliver groaned, unmoving for a moment, before the heat in his face forced him to confront what his friend was saying - he really was coming down with something. He lazily made it to his hands and knees, crawling along the length of the bed before collapsing near the headboards. Tommy rolled him over onto the exposed undersheets and tucked him in.

“I’ll go tell your mom you’re not feeling well,” he announced as he redressed himself.

Oliver didn’t say anything - he was already starting to flicker between realms of consciousness.

A few minutes later, Tommy returned with a large pitcher of water and a few tablets of Tylenol. He helped Oliver take the medicine and laid him back down before shucking his own shirt and sliding under the comforter next to Oliver. He curled up facing his friend, their foreheads touching. Oliver’s was warm - not dangerously so, but enough to worry Tommy just a little.

“You’ll be better in no time, Ollie,” Tommy whispered, stroking Oliver’s stubbled cheek with a wayward thumb. “Promise.”

Oliver said nothing, but smiled, his eyes solidly closed.

Tommy turned his face up and kissed Oliver on the nose before reaching down and taking Oliver’s hands with his. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling Oliver would want the contact as he slept.

After all, he did always tell Tommy he had magic hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry for ending it this way.


End file.
